Oshiete, Tetsuya
by kiiroiyuuri
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang lain di tengah teriknya panas musim panas bulan Agustus. "Bagaimana bila kamu mengajariku, Tetsuya?"


Ada sesuatu yang lain di tengah teriknya panas musim panas bulan Agustus. Tepatnya di salah satu cabang Maji Burger dekat universitas yang diikuti Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bagaimana tidak, di depannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mantan kapten klub basket SMP-nya yang sudah tidak terlihat sejak SMA kelas 1. Setelah berakhirnya Winter Cup tahun pertama SMA mereka, pemuda berambut merah terang itu pindah ke Inggris melanjutkan studinya di sana. Tanpa kabar dan tanpa alasan, tidak ada yang mengetahui kepindahan pemuda bermata merah itu. Terang hal itu membuat anggota klub basket Rakuzan yang dipimpinnya, terutama jajaran pemain utama yang terhitung 'dekat' dengannya itu panik dan kelabakan.

Tentu saja sebagai rekan dan lawan di dunia basket, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kiseki no Sedai lainnya juga antara terkejut dan tidak mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun juga kita sedang membicarakan Akashi Seijuro yang tidak bisa ditebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dan setelah tiga tahun berlalu sejak Winter Cup tersebut, pemuda yang disegani oleh rekan-rekannya itu duduk di depan Kuroko.

Kuroko pun duduk diam menyeruput Vanilla Milkshake yang dipesannya sembari mengamati Akashi yang juga duduk dalam diam namun tetap tenang, berlawanan dengan pikiran Kuroko yang mulai berkecamuk. Akashi tidak akan pernah membuang waktu hanya untuk berkunjung dengan teman yang telah lama tidak dijumpainya. Pasti ada sesuatu.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itupun membulatkan diri untuk memecahkan diam di antara mereka. Diletakkannya milkshake kegemarannya itu di meja dan dengan wajah statisnya ia langsung bertanya, "Jadi Akashi-kun ada urusan apa denganku hari ini?"

Pemuda yang identik dengan merah itu tersenyum kecil melihat rekan klub basketnya dulu itu tidak berubah sama sekali. "Tidak ada salam sama sekali, Tetsuya?"

"Kurasa salam basa-basi dengan Akashi-kun yang tidak pernah berbasa-basi itu percuma saja," timpal Kuroko lanjut menyeruput milkshakenya. Senyum dari pemuda berambut merah itu bukannya membuatnya sedikit tenang malah membuatnya semakin gugup.

Akashi pun balik memandang pemuda yang sedikit lebih mungil darinya itu. Merasa kalau Kuroko semakin gugup akan tatapannya, Akashi pun mengambil sesendok es krimnya yang mulai sedikit meleleh ke mulutnya.

"Karena sepertinya kuliahmu hari ini sudah dekat aku akan langsung ke intinya."

Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut sang Kaisar tersebut pun menjadi sesuatu yang akan membebani pikiran seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, menikahlah denganku."

Lima menit sejak lamaran itu keluar dari mulut seorang Akashi Seijuro. Lima menit pula mereka berdua diam tak bersuara.

Kuroko yang diam menatap Akashi mulai membuka mulutnya. "Akashi-kun…"

Mulutnya kembali menutup.

Pikiran Kuroko pun semakin kacau dan berkecamuk, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tentu saja secara logika jawabannya sudah jelas namun selain bagaimana menyampaikannya dengan halus, berbagai pertanyaan berputar di benaknya.

Bola mata biru beradu dengan bola mata merah menyala.

"Akashi-kun…" Sekali lagi pemuda berambut merah itu membalas tatapan lurus Kuroko. "Akashi-kun itu pintar tapi bodoh dalam hal begini ya. Urutannya sama sekali salah, Akashi-kun."

Akashi spontan tertawa kecil, berupaya menahan tawa akan jawaban yang tidak biasa tersebut. Bisa-bisanya Kuroko mengutamakan kesempatan untuk membalasnya ketimbang menjawabnya. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah yang lurus seperti itu.

Tentu saja Akashi paham dengan maksud Kuroko. Bagaimana tidak? "Tidak kusangka dirimu lebih peduli dengan urutan yang dikakukan oleh masyarakat pada umumnya, Tetsuya."

Kuroko pun sedikit cemberut mendengar ucapan Akashi. "Maksud Akashi-kun apa? Aku kan juga masyarakat pada umumnya. Jangan disamakan dengan Akashi-kun. Lagipula Akashi-kun sepertinya terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari tadi."

Akashi pun tertawa sekali lagi mendengar respon dari pemuda tersebut. Begitu dirinya sudah lebih tenang, senyum pemuda berambut merah itu diikuti dengan mata merahnya bersinar sesaat.

Tidak, mungkin itu hanya-

"Bagaimana bila kamu mengajariku tentang tata kramanya, Tetsuya?"

Tetes embun di gelas vanilla milkshakenya pun jatuh turun ke tangan pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

Ya, itu bukan tipuan matanya.

* * *

AAAAND FAILED lol

My attempt on drabble. May or may not be translate or/and continue w


End file.
